Videogame War
The Videogame War also known as the First Console War was a terrible time where Mario, Sonic, and Pacman fans fought trying to decide who was the best. It lasted from 1982 to 1995. It started when Sonic and Pacman started getting famous and Mario was starting to get pissed off. A kid in his school fought with a Sonic fan, which later made other kids fight. This fight was shown in the news, and made kids of all others states to fight for Mario, Pac-man, and Sonic. This then started making adults fight. The war lasted a horribly long time, about 13 years, and during the war, only Luigi games were released by Nintendo. Mario was never shown in video games, because the video game makers were scared that Sonic and Pac-man fans would fight even more with Mario fans. While the war lasted all video game shows were cancelled and replaced with "Do not fight" shows. During the war people only made cookies based on George W. Bush. During the war about 748,371 people died. In the Battle of Tokyo, the war appeared to be going the way the Sonic fans wanted it, but at The Siege of Weegee's cove Mario fans finally won the advantage. NintenNazi provided funding for the war ensuring that Mario would win. Near the end of the war NintenNazi created a new soldier know only as Malleo. The Mario fans finally won the war after killing Sonic's creator (or so we thought), and bribing Pac-Man's creator with cheese. Soon after the war ended, Pac-man's creator died after getting addicted to cheese. 30 years before the Videogame War, computers were invented. Cell phones were made 1 year earlier. Aftermath After the Videogame War, a 14-year old British boy codenamed Sonikku was at school, talking about Sonic with his friends. But they taunted like: "Sonic stinks, and Sega's dead! No new games are coming out from now on!" Sonikku got mad at them, and with the use of Kilk 'n Play and Microsoft Paint, he began working on a fangame to prove them wrong while eating SPAM. It then became known as Sonic Robo Blast. Then, Sega revealed that Sonic's creator was alive! Thus, Sonic games are still being made. Directly after that, Pacman's creator died after getting addicted to cheese, and a lot of Namco employees couldn't make any more games, but their boss said he didn't care about the critical reception anymore. But to make matters worse for Nintendo, Sony released the PlayStation and declared war against Nintendo, Sega, and Namco. The Second Videogame War began. Movie and game See dead articlez: That One War and The Videogame War: The Game A more graphic release of the war on direct to video dvd format titled That One War was released in 2005 by Bowser Productions and Bowser Productions Video. The extremely detailed game has come out to shizzle the Shame Boy Color in 2012 by a company called fbghkghbjsdfgbksd. Please stand by no more. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Boring